I Never Meant to be so Cold
by The Doll
Summary: Hinata, Tenten, and Ino decide to take Sakura to a bar to free her from stress. It's karaoke night and a strange man sings a very similar song about what Sakura's been stressing out about. OOC..


**Hey, it Weapons Mistress here, and well I decided to write a one shot! I was listening to this song and it sounded a lot like… So here's the story! Takes place, 5 years after Sasuke's departure from Konoha. Everyone is 18!**

**Disclaimer: I so wish to own Naruto, but I don't….boohoo!

* * *

**

**I Never Meant to be so Cold

* * *

**

One night, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were tired of seeing their best friend Sakura, train, eat, sleep, and barely go outside into the real world. She was still kind, but not as cheery as she used to be. Sakura focused only on her training, and never wasted anytime, but tonight, her friends are going to take her to a bar to loosen up a bit.

"Oh, come on Saku!" Ino pleaded while tugging on Sakura's arm. Sakura shook her head.

"Ino, I'm not going to some stupid bar! I have other important things to do than going to bars!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan, we taking you to release your stress." Hinata said softly.

"Besides, why not live a little!" Tenten said while tugging on Sakura's other arm. Sakura huffed. The three girls showed their puppy dog eyes and Sakura snorted.

"Fine! I'll go!" And the three girls cheered.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the Blue Moon Bar. ( Couldn't think of a name…) The girls sat at a table in the front. On the stage, there were karaoke singers. Then, the waiter came.

"Hello ladies, how may I take your order?"

"I'll take a pina coloda!" Ino said with delight. The waiter nodded.

"Hm… I'll take tequila." Tenten said and smiled. He nodded again.

"Oh, I'll take a sheryl temple." Hinata said and smiled softly. The waiter scribbled their orders down on the note pad and then looked at Sakura for her answer.

"And what would you like miss?" The waiter asked.

"Hn, give me a bloody mary." Sakura answered and everyone looked at her funny. The waiter wrote down her drink and went to the bartender to get their orders.

"What? I happen to like a bloody mary." Sakura said and crossed her arms. The three girls shrugged it off and they started to watch the singers go up on stage. Their drinks came and they sipped it with delight. Many people went up to sing but were booed by others in the crowd. Last on stage for the karaoke singing was a man in a black cloak. You could not see his face because it was covered by the cloak's hood. Sakura eyed him suspiciously. The man spoke.

"This song is for someone that I hurt through the years that I've known them. I just hope that they can forgive me." And the mysterious man began to sing. Sakura turned her head to the other side, not caring about the guy on stage.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

Sakura opened her mouth slightly. She turned her head back to the man. She observed him more closely now. There was just something about his voice that made Sakura want to listen to more.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you_

Sakura's friends stared at her. Sakura's eyes never left the hooded man singing.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold_

Sakura somehow was recognizing his voice. She thought at all the possible boys that could have a voice like this. Then she listened to the last verse of the song and knew the person singing it. Her eyes widened.

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

The man ended his song and the crowd in the bar went wild. Applauds and cheering were given to the man and he bowed.

"I hope that the person who I'm singing this for can forgive me and I just wish to tell them, that…I love her." The man spoke. People clapped louder and Sakura stood up from her seat. She walked towards the stage and faced the hooded man. The man faced her back. She eyed him more closely now and spoke.

"I for give you, … Sasuke…" Sakura smiled and Sasuke removed his hood. She embraced her lost love and cried on his shoulder. Sasuke smiled and returned her embrace as well.

"I love you still Sasuke." Sakura whispered. Sasuke broke apart from their hug and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I meant what I said about loving you Sakura. And I am truly sorry for how cold I was when we were genin." Sasuke said and Sakura hugged him again. The couple did not care about other people watching them, so Sasuke did one last thing before he and Sakura left the bar. Sasuke kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened, but then she slowly kissed him back. People were again clapping and cheering. They broke apart from the kiss and Sakura held Sasuke's hand. They walked off the stage together, hand in hand, leaving Ino, Tenten, and Hinata to giggle and high-five, for their plan worked.

"Mission, make Sakura and Sasuke a couple," Hinata said.

"Accomplished!" All three girls said and they high-fived and left the bar to go to their homes where their own boyfriends await them.

* * *

**Yay! I wrote a one shot! Finally! Well hope it was good! Enjoy! The song is Cold by Crossfade by the way!**


End file.
